Spilling the Beans
by Sakusha
Summary: The ever cliché, overdone, but never quite tired of, Relena finds out fic. Implied 1x2,3x4


The ever cliché, overdone, but never quite tired of, Relena finds out fic. Posted at the GWSafehouse, but I thought I might share the insanity.

Many thanks to Ellimaru

Implied 1x2, 3x4

* * *

**Spilling the Beans**

* * *

"You mean you already know?" Quatre asked, remembering to lower his voice at the last moment. He didn't need people staring. 

"Of course I know. It's not like they can hide something like that," Relena replied, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Well, they've been pretty discreet. They keep a low profile and don't go out very much, " Quatre said, still keeping his volume low.

"If you ask me, they should go out more often." Relena's voice rose as if trying to make a point. "It's a beautiful thing. Why try to hide it?"

Quatre looked bewildered. This was not how he imagined this conversation. "You seem to be...OK with it."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm OK with it. Don't be silly. They're in love... that next step is so natural. I just can't wait to see them together." Relena smiled.

Trowa came up behind Quarte and put his arms on Quatre's shoulders. Quatre didn't turn around to greet his silent lover, but put his hand over Trowa's. "Hello, love."

"They're here," Trowa said quietly. "But I think they wanted some _alone_ time before coming in."

"They get plenty of _alone_ time as it is," Quatre said. "Besides, Relena says she already knows."

Trowa turned his attention towards Relena, clearly stunned. "You already know?"

"What is it with you two? Yes, I know. I've known for the last three months. I don't know why they felt that they needed to keep it a secret, but I can't wait for the formal announcement."

"I don't think they are going to make an announcement or anything," Quatre said, "I think they were just going to be here and be together and let everyone just put two and two together, so to speak."

Relena frowned. "That's not what I had in mind at all. Why are they being so stubborn? I know they don't like the media, but this can only be a good thing."

"I must say, Relena, you're taking this rather well," Trowa said. "However, I don't think they'd want that kind of attention. It isn't their style. Just let them handle it their own way."

"This is ridiculous," Relena snapped. "Where are they? I've got to talk some sense into them."

Trowa snorted.

"I think they're still outside, aren't they?" Quarte answered nervously, directing the question to his lover.

Trowa came to stand beside Quatre. "By the East entrance. But they were having a private moment. They didn't even notice that I was waiting for them. I'm sure they don't even know that we know that they are here."

"Well, that's perfect then. I'm going to go out there right now and tell them they are being most stubborn and pigheaded about this. I want everyone to know." Relena shoved her empty glass into Quatre's hand and marched out of the ballroom.

"That was...weird," Quatre said, handing the glass of to a passing waiter. "I expected her reaction to be something altogether different."

Trowa smirked. "Maybe she got past that stage where she'd like to gouge Duo's eyes out with a spoon."

Quatre chuckled. "Or put a leash on Heero and tattoo the word 'mine' on his forehead."

"You forgottrying to shave Duo bald with a pair of rusty clippers." All were long standing jokes between the pilots.

Suddenly Quatre stopped laughing. Trowa turned to see what had caught the blond's attention.

Newly arrived in the main entryway stood Milliardo Peacecraft. And beside him was a very pregnant Noin, his bride. The two had been married just over a year, and had dropped out of the public spotlight during that time. There had been little to no news about their private life, and the fact that Noin was pregnant with a Peacecraft heir had obviously been kept a secret till now. The rest of the crowd was gawking and whispering amongst themselves. Quatre, who had some of the same friends as the Peacecrafts, hadn't even known.

The earlier conversation with Relena came back to haunt Quarte. His normal eloquencedeserted him as he put the pieces together. "Uh oh."

Trowa was a man of few words to begin with. "Shit."

Quarte pulled himself together and started to walk quickly towards the exit, Trowa one step behind him. "What exactly were Heero and Duo doing when you saw them, might I ask?" He said, not bothering to hide the trepidation in his voice.

"Well," Trowa paused, trying to find the right words, "it was more than PG and just shy of an R. I heard something about men in tuxes and just left them alone."

As the rushed into the foyer, they found Relena coming back in from the East entrance. She seemed rather flushed and her expression was something akin to shock.

Quatre hated stating the obvious, but did it anyway. "I take it, you _didn't_ know?"

"I ..uh..no. _That_, I didn't know. I _never_ wanted to know. I think I would rather have had my eyes burned out rather than to see..." Relena took a deep breath, straightened her dress and stoodramrod straight, slipping on the mask of a true politician. "If you will excuse me, I believe I heard that my brother and his wife have arrived. I have an announcement to make." And then she left, pretending that she had, indeed, never seen a thing."

Quatre blinked at the abrupt departure. " I think she took that rather well, under the circumstances," he said, watching Relena enter the ballroom again. "Though, I think we should let Heero and Duo know that she does, indeed, _know_."

Trowa watched Relena as she entered the ballroom, a suspicious look on his face."I think she took that a little bit too well," he said, starting after her.

"Where are you going?" Quatre called to him.

"To make sure her highness doesn't get her hands on anything sharp, explosive or otherwise harmful to our friends' health," Trowa answered over his shoulder. Then he, too, disappeared into the ballroom.

Quatre had a brief picture of Relena laughing maniacally and attacking Duo with a pair of gardening shears. "That may be a good idea. A good idea, indeed."

* * *


End file.
